Recovering
by DarkAngel9827
Summary: AU/AH Bella has just arrived at Florida State University where she finds out she will be rooming with Edward. But Bella is hiding a secret that might end up hurting her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and her characters.**

**Bella POV**

I arrived at Florida State University after spending 6 hours on a plane. I just moved out of the house from Forks, Washington. Wow I'm glad I decided to go to this college. Everything around is just so beautiful and it's actually warm and sunny. In Forks it's always raining. That's why I'm so pale.

I reached the dorm management building. I wonder who I was rooming with. I never felt this anxious before. Everything is just new to me.

"Hey I'm Isabella Swan," I told the dorm advisor.

"Oh, here it is Isabella Swan. You are in room 201 in Dorm C. Here is your key," the dorm advisor replied.

"Thanks," I told the dorm advisor as I grabbed the key from her.

I headed over to Dorm C. Hmmm, where is room 201. I walked down the hallway finally finding room 201. The door was slightly ajar so I entered the room.

When I entered the room I saw a guy in the room. 'Oh my gosh he is so hot,' I couldn't help but think. He had the most amazing green eyes that seemed to sparkle. I must have been staring for too long because he was looking at me confused. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella," I said as I reached out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Edward Cullen. So what brings you to my room," Edward said as he shook my hand.

"Umm, did you just say this is your room? The dorm advisor told me my room was 201 in Dorm C. This is Dorm C, right?" I asked him in a confused look.

"Yep this is Dorm C and this is room 201. So it looks like we are room mates," he told me with a crooked grin on his face.

"Wait! I can't room with you," I almost screamed out.

"Why not?" he asked while taking a step closer to me.

When I saw him step closer I automatically stepped back fast. It reminded me of my ex-boyfriend. Even though Edward was different them him, I still reacted the same. Because of my ex I'm scared of all guys. But something wanted me to trust him. I think I'm starting to like him. The only problem was that I was scared of what he will do to me.

**Edward POV**

All of a sudden I saw Bella back up when I approached her. She looked at me like I was a serial killer or something. Bella was beautiful I would admit. But what was making her feel so scared with me stepping closer.

"I just can't room with you," Bella told me breathing heavy now.

I really don't know what was wrong with this girl. She looks like she might start hyperventilating. She looked really scared.

"Well it is too late now. It doesn't bother me that I'm rooming with a girl. Does it bother you?" I asked her.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine rooming with a guy," she said to me while fake smiling.

"Okay, then it is settled. We are officially roommates. Oh by the way my sister is going to stop by. Hope you don't mind?" I told her.

"No I'm fine with it," she told me as she walked to an empty bed and put her suitcase on it.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I went and opened the door and I was greeted with my sister hugging me tightly.

"Alice, I know you are excited to see me but at least let me breathe," I said to my pixie like sibling.

"Sorry Eddie. Oh who is this over there?" Alice asked me while looking at Bella.

"Oh I forgot. Alice this is my roommate Bella. Bella this is my sister Alice," I introduced them to each other.

"Oh I thought she was your girlfriend. Bella, we are going to be really good friends. Don't hesitate to ask me if you need someone to go shopping with you," my sister addressed Bella.

"Sure Alice, I'll remember that," Bella replied to my sister.

"As much as I love your visit Alice, it is getting late and I'm tired so you can stop by tomorrow if you want," I told Alice hoping she would leave soon before she tries to drag me shopping with her another day.

"Ok Eddie, I will come over tomorrow. Goodnight Eddie. Goodnight Bella, It was nice meeting you," Alice said to me and Bella as she left.

"Sorry about that my sister can be a handful," I said to Bella with an apologetic look on my face.

"It's okay. She seems nice. Anyway I think I'm going to go to sleep soon," Bella told me as she took her clothes and walked out the door.

She still seemed hesitant around me. I wonder what she is hiding. Anyway I will just wait and sees what happens. Since I was already in my pajamas I just got in bed and turned the light off. Not too long after I heard the door open heard Bella moving around. I started thinking about Bella and how beautiful she was. It's going to be hard to live with her. I'm already starting to like her. Not long after I fell asleep with a happy expression on my face.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters**

**Bella POV**

I woke up around 3 AM panting really hard. I was dreaming of my ex Jacob chasing me with a knife. It felt so real and I was scared. I started to cry as I sat in my bed. The next thing I now I saw someone head above mine. I screamed really loud as tried to hit the person hovering over me.

"Bella, it's me Edward," Edward told me softly.

He put his arms around me and I buried my face in his shirt. As I cried he rubbed my back.

"Bella, it's alright. I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen," Edward told me.

I looked in his face to see if what he was saying was the truth. His eyes were so caring and I knew this guy could possibly protect me from anything.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

"I know this because I'm willing to protect you," he said while looking in my eyes.

"Why would you do that? You don't even know me," I told him.

"I want to get to know you. You are very beautiful," he told me as he held my face in his hands.

My heart was starting to beat fast. How could this one guy make me feel like he could protect me from the world? I wanted to trust him so bad. I can't be scared of guys all my life. Not all of them are like Jacob. Jacob was rough and demanding. Edward was gentle and caring.

"You won't be able to protect me all the time," I told him.

"But I will. My friends and family will help to protect you," he told me while smiling.

"Thank you," I told him as I gave him a hug.

All of a sudden I heard my cell phone ringing. I looked at my cell phone and I didn't know the number. So I answered the phone.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

All I heard was heavy breathing. It was starting to freak me out.

"Hello?" I said again.

There was still no answer. Then I heard it.

"Bella, I'm coming after you," I heard the raspy voice say.

I knew that voice well. It was Jacob. How did he know my phone number? I changed it leaving Forks. I screamed at the top of my lungs and dropped the phone. Edward came and wrapped me in his arms as I sobbed into his shirt.

**Edward POV**

I heard Bella getting frantic as she said hello. All of sudden she got quiet. The next thing I know she's screaming while tears are running down her face. I rushed over to Bella and wrapped her in my arms.

"Who was it on the phone, Bella?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you," Bella replied to me.

"Why can't you?" I asked her.

"He told me not to tell anyone or he'll kill them," she told me as she continued to sob.

"Bella, you can trust me. I can protect myself. In order for me to protect you I need to know the whole story," I told her while rubbing her back.

"It was Jacob who called," she whispered to me.

"Who is Jacob?" I asked her.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," she said quietly.

"What did he say on the phone," I asked.

"He said he was coming after me," she said as she cried harder.

"Why would he come after you," I couldn't help but ask.

"He's mad at me. He's always been mad. I left him because he hurt me. He didn't like that I left," she said as I continued to rub her back.

"I don't get it. Is there something you're leaving out? He can't be mad over you going to college," I told her.

"Jacob was always rough with me. He would hit me if I said something he didn't like. He would force me to do things I didn't want to do. I was scared of him so I left. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was tired of pretending that I was happy," she told me as she held on to me.

"What did he force you to do?" I asked her while I looked into her face.

"Do I have to say it Edward? It's embarrassing," she told me as she buried her face in my shirt.

"I want you to tell me everything that way I can protect you from him. I don't want you to get hurt," I said to her as I held her tightly.

"Jacob raped me," she told me quietly.

I hugged her tightly against me to reassure her that I was there for her.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm here for you. I will protect you," I told her.

"Thank you," she said to me as she drifted off to sleep.

I can't believe that this guy would hurt this beautiful girl. I know that I just met her a day ago but I wanted to protect this girl. She suffered enough. It was time she actually felt truly happy. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to kill this guy that made her suffer. As I continued to hold her I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

It's been over a week since Jacob called. Edward has been spending time with me. I met Alice's boyfriend Jasper the other day when Alice kidnapped me to go shopping. She wanted to buy me new clothes. Personally I don't like letting people buy me things.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go see a movie with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie?" Edward asked me.

"Sure," I replied to him.

"They'll be here in half an hour," Edward announced.

I nodded and left to go get ready. I decided to wear the clothes Alice bought for me. I decided to wear a short skirt with a red tank top. Even though I normally wear clothes from the gap I was only doing this to make Alice happy.

When I entered the room everyone was ready to go. I noticed that Edward was staring at me. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"You look so amazing in that outfit," Alice told me as she ran to give me a hug.

"I'm wearing it just for you," I told Alice.

"Then you should wear the clothes I buy you if your doing it for me," Alice told me.

"I'll try," I said to her.

"Let's go before we're late," Edward told us as he grabbed my hand and walked out the door.

It didn't take us that long to get to the movie theatre. We got our tickets for Wanted. I wanted to see this movie. I like action movies a lot. Plus Angelina Jolie was starring in it.

We sat down and I was sitting next to Edward. He was holding my hand. I was glad it was dark in the movie theatre because I was blushing. During the movie he would glance at me several times and just smile at me.

Half way through the movie I had to go to the bathroom.

"Edward I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom," I whispered in Edward's ear.

He nodded at me and I left to go to the bathroom. After I left the bathroom I stopped when I notice a man with a hood looking at me. The hooded stranger was walking towards me. He didn't look like he was here to watch a movie. I got out my cell as I hurried to send a text message to Edward.

_Edward, there is a strange guy heading towards me. -Bella.-_

My phone vibrated in my pocket as the man approached me.

"I finally found you, Bella," the voice that I feared said to me.

I froze not knowing what to do. I couldn't believe that Jacob was here right now.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked as I started backing up.

Tears were slipping down my eyes as I remembered the things he did to me.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you think I'm going to let you go? Didn't I'll tell you that I'm coming after you?" he asked me as he grabbed my arm.

"Jacob if you don't let me go I'm going to scream," I told him.

"No one's going to hear you scream," he told me as he crashed his mouth to mine.

I tried to push him off me but he was too strong. I fell backwards and landed on the phone. Jacob continued to kiss me fiercely. I was so scared that I was shaking. Jacob started putting his hand under my skirt. He was heading towards my underwear. The next thing I know Jacob is being thrown backwards. I looked at Edward who had his hand on Jacob's shirt. Edward looked like he was about to punch Jacob.

"What do you think you're doing to Bella?" Edward asked Jacob.

"Whatever I want, Bella belongs to me," Jacob told Edward.

"She does not belong to you," Edward said as he punched him in the face.

Jacob was about to throw a punch at Edward when Emmett came up behind Jacob and grabbed his arm. When Emmett let go of Jacob's arm he ran for the exit. Edward walked over to me and helped me off the floor.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked me with concern in his face.

I nodded as I grabbed his hand and walked back into the theatre. Edward told the rest of the group that we were going to head back early.

He held my hand all the way as we walked back to our dorm.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" Edward asked me again.

"Yea, as long as you're here I'll be alright," I told him as I hugged him.

"Don't worry Bella I'll protect you from him. You should go to sleep," he told me as he let me go.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the dorm to the bathroom. When I got back Edward was in his bed. I got in my bed and tried to go to sleep. I was having trouble going to sleep so I walked over to Edward's bed.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe that guy tried to hurt Bella again. Why couldn't he let Bella live in peace? I was disrupted from my thoughts when I heard Bella get out of her bed and head towards me.

"Edward, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked me as her body was shaking.

"Sure Bella," I told her as I pulled the covers back and patted the bed.

She got in my bed and snuggled up to me. She was shaking really bad. She must be really scared. I wrapped my arms around her and started rubbing her back. Her breathing started to slow down as she fell asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead as I continued to rub her back.

I have to make Jacob feel the pain that Bella is feeling. I didn't know what I was going to do but I was going to do something. Tomorrow I'll talk to Emmett and Jasper about making plans to get Jacob. We were going to end this before it gets over hand.

I looked at Bella's peaceful face. She was truly beautiful. I would do anything to protect this woman. I drifted to sleep as I dreamed about Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Edward POV**

"We have to do something? For the past three months Jacob has been sending text messages to Bella that says he's coming for her," I told Jasper and Emmett.

"You have a point. Bella can't be scared her whole life," Jasper said to me.

"Why don't we just beat him up?" Emmett asked.

"I really want to see him in jail," I said with venom in my voice.

"So all we have to do is catch him in the act," Jasper responded.

"If only we could get Jacob to send a message that says he's going to kill her if she doesn't come with him," I said.

"That can be arranged. We only need somebody to pretend to be his friend and tell him what to say to Bella," Emmett told us.

"Wow! That's the smartest thing you ever said in your life. But that could work," Jasper told Emmett.

"It's a good plan but who's going to pretend to be his friend?" I asked them,

"I'll do it. I can protect myself," Emmett offered.

"That would work but unfortunately he already saw you with us," I told Emmett.

"You have a point there. I know I can get my friend Ben to help out," Emmett announced.

"Great, now that's settled. Ben can drop hints when Bella is not home or if she's going out," I said to them.

"Emmett, talk to Ben later and tell him our plan. I got to go back to my dorm before Alice leaves," I announced as I got up to leave.

"I'll text you later Edward about the plan," Emmett told me.

"I'll see you later Edward," Jasper told me.

Now that we had a plan to get rid of Jacob Bella can finally live her life. Lately it seems like we've been getting closer with each other. I like her a lot but I don't want to force her to do something that she's not ready for. Right now just spending time with her is good enough.

**Bella POV**

Edward left to go hang out with Jasper and Emmett. I'm here with Alice who keeps insisting that I should go out with her brother.

"Come on Bella, I know you like Edward," Alice pleaded with me.

"I like him but what if he doesn't like me?" I asked her.

"It's obviously he likes you," she told me.

"How can you tell?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He's always watching you. Plus he's protecting you from Jacob. If he didn't like you he wouldn't try so hard to make you happy," she said to me.

"He does make me happy. It's been a long time since I felt this happy. But I'm scared of what Jacob might do if he finds out I'm dating Edward," I said to her.

"Are you sure your scared of Jacob hurting Edward or are you scared of dating Edward?" she asked me.

"Why would I be scared of dating Edward?" I almost screamed at Alice.

"You're scared that Edward might hurt you. But Edward's my brother and I know he would never hurt you. Just give it a shot. What do you have to lose?" she questioned.

"Nothing, maybe I can try dating Edward. But I'm not making any promises," I told her.

"To help you out I will try to get Edward to ask you out. That way you won't be nervous asking him out," she told me.

The door opened and I saw Edward walk in.

"It's late Alice don't you think you should leave now," Edward told Alice.

"Alright, I can tell I overstayed my visit. I'll see you later Bella. Bye Edward," Alice said as she left.

"Did you have a good time with Alice?" Edward asked me.

"Yep we had loads of fun. I think I'm going to go to bed now," I told him as I gathered my things and walked to the bathroom.

When I walked back in I saw Edward looking at his phone. I decided to sneak up behind him.

"So who are you texting?" I asked him.

Edward jumped when he heard me behind him.

"Gosh, Bella you scared me. I'm just talking to Emmett," he replied to me.

It seems like Edward is hiding something but I didn't know what it was. I will have to figure out later. Right now I should just be happy I have Edward with me. Ever since I met Edward he's been really caring to me. I'm thankful that he is protecting me from Jacob. I really don't know what I'll do with out him. I got in bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Edward POV**

I'm glad Bella didn't see my text message asking Emmett how the plan was going. I looked at my phone and noticed I had another text message from Emmett.

_Edward, Ben says he's going to help us out with Jacob. Only problem is how do we get Ben to meet Jacob – Emmett-_

Emmett had a good point we didn't think about that. I texted Emmett back telling him what we'll do.

_Emmett, we can just ask around town. It's obvious he moved here to follow Bella. So he has to work somewhere – Edward –_

One minute later Emmett texted me back.

_Edward, leave it to me. I will find out where Jacob works. Then I'll get Ben to go and talk to Jacob. I'll talk to you tomorrow – Emmett-_

I looked over at Bella and saw her sleeping. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom. After I had my pajamas on I got in bed and fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

**Emmett POV**

I have been going to every club in town to try and find Jacob. Good thing I took a picture of Jacob when I saw Edward attacking him. So far each club said they never seen the guy. The only club I did not try was Club Dynamite Karaoke.

I headed over to Club Dynamite Karaoke and walked in. I noticed Jacob working behind the bar. I turned around and left immediately before Jacob spotted me.

This would be a good time to update Edward and Ben. I pulled out my cell phone and sent Bean and Edward a text message.

_Edward, I found out that Jacob works at Club Dynamite Karaoke. I will give Ben the update. I will see you later. –Emmett-_

_Ben, Jacob works at Club Dynamite Karaoke. I leave Jacob in your hands now. Keep me posted on the progress. –Emmett-_

Now I can finally grab some lunch. The way things are going Jacob will soon be out of the picture and behind bars.

**Jacob POV**

I just started working at Club Dynamite Karaoke. I moved to Tallahassee Florida to be with Bella. I am going to have Bella whether I have to force her to be with me. She thought she could run away from me. But I am coming after her.

"Can I have a Dark Nightmare?" some guy asked me.

"I thought I was the only person who liked having Dark Nightmares," I told the guy.

"It seems like we have good taster in shots. By the way my name is Ben," Ben told me.

"Nice to meet you. I am Jacob," I told him.

"We should hang out some time. I am having a football party on Friday. You should come," Ben said to me.

This might be a good way to find out more information about Bella.

"Sure, I am new in town and I haven't me many people. Plus I'm looking for a girl that used to live in my home town," I replied to him.

"Maybe I can help. What is the girl's name?" Ben asked me.

"Bella Swan," I replied.

"I know Bella. She friends with my girlfriend," Ben said to me.

"Is Bella going to be at the party?" I asked Ben.

"She told me she couldn't make it. She said something about she was going shopping with someone," Ben told me.

"Here is my cell number. You can give me directions later," I told Ben as I gave him my number.

"Well I'll see you at my party. Bye," Ben said as he left.

This was perfect. Ben knows Bella and I can find out where she lives. I'm getting closer to Bella already.

**Ben POV**

That was easy. All I had to do was mention I knew Bella and he took the bait. Now all that is left is to call my friends to come over on Friday. I should text message Emmett now.

_Emmett, Jacob took the bait. He's coming over my house on Friday. I told him that I knew Bella by the way. – Ben –_

A minute later I got a text message back.

_Ben, try to get Jacob to get information about why he's going after Bella. –Emmett-_

This was going well so far. I thought Jacob wouldn't like me. Now I need to get food for the party.

**Edward POV**

I don't know why Alice wanted to talk to me. She's been grinning later which only means she's plotting something.

"Edward, do you like Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked her

"She likes you too," she told me.

"How would you know that?" I questioned her.

"I asked her. You should ask her out," she replied.

"I don't think she is ready for a relationship," I told her.

"You should talk to her. She's scared that Jacob might hurt you," she said to me.

"Jacob can't hurt me. I'll talk to Bella later," I said to her.

"Good, now you have been acting sneaky lately," she asked me.

"I'm sorry Alice but I have to go meet Emmett," I told Alice as I left my dorm room.

"Alright walk away from me. But I'll find out sooner or later," I heard her scream as I walked out of the dorm.

Soon the fun will begin. The only problem is Alice trying to find out what is going on. Good thing I didn't tell Jasper the plan because Alice would easily get it out of him.

**Bella POV**

I walked in my dorm and saw Alice sitting on bed.

"I talked to Edward today and he likes you," Alice told me.

"Really, what else did he say?" I asked her.

"That he will talk to you about it," she replied.

"That's not all you asked him," I told her.

"Well I talked to him about why he was acting sneaky lately but he just ran away from me," she told me.

"I noticed he's been acting strange. Always texting on his phone when he thinks I'm not looking," I said to her.

"I have to go. I have a date with Jasper," she said as she left.

"I'll see you later Alice," I told her as she left.

I really wanted to know why Edward was being sneaky. He's hiding something from me. I will get it out of him some how.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

I was watching Edward reading a book. He seemed really secretive the last couple of days. I was starting to wonder what was going on that he had to hide it from me.

"Edward," I called.

"Is something wrong Bella? Is it Jacob?" he asked me.

"No, Jacob been sending the same message that he sends every day. Are you hiding something from me?" I questioned him.

"No, what makes you think that?" he replied.

"You have been acting really secretive since you went over Emmett's and Jasper's dorm," I told him.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," he told me.

"I don't believe you," I told him.

He turned from me and continued reading his book. I know he's hiding something from me. It was killing me that he was hiding something from me. Why couldn't he just tell me?

"I like you Bella," Edward told me as he looked at me.

I just stared at him not believing what he just said. I know Alice told me that he liked me but why would he like someone like me. I'm just plain.

"You like me?" I questioned him.

"Of course, do you like me?" he asked while gazing into my eyes.

"Yes," I said to him as I blushed.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Umm," I said as I stared at him with my mouth open.

"You don't have to answer right away. I can wait for you," he told me.

"No, it's not that. I'm just shocked. Of course I want to be your girlfriend" I told him.

Alice kept telling me that I should stop being so scared around Edward. I can't fear men all my life. I know Edward would never hurt me.

"Great, anyway I'm going over to Emmett's dorm. I'll see you in a couple of hours," he told me as he kissed my cheek.

I just stared at him as I blushed. I can't believe Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm really happy but at the same time I'm scared. I have to call Alice and tell her about this.

**Edward POV**

I arrived at Emmett's dorm and knocked. The door opened and I saw Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, I have an update on the plan," I told Jasper as I walked in and sat on the end of his bed.

Emmett walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed.

"I'm dating Bella now," I told them.

"Wow man, that's awesome but what does this have to do with the plan?" Emmett asked me.

"You can tell Ben to give that piece of information to Jacob," I told Emmett with a grin on my face.

"I get it. Jacob will get angry and will start going after Bella," Jasper said.

"Yep, this will get him to actually try to come after her," I told them.

"Sounds really good, I'll text Ben now," Emmett told me as he pulled out his phone.

A couple of minutes later Emmett's phone vibrated.

"What did Ben write?" I asked Emmett.

"He said that Jacob is coming over his house today for some football party and he will tell him today that Bella is dating you," Emmett told me.

"Great, I better go now. I need to go pick up a pizza before heading back to my dorm," I said as I got up.

They said goodbye to me as I walked out of their dorm. I'm going to need to stay by Bella's side more. When he finds out that I'm dating Bella he's going to make move. I'm going to stop him and make sure Bella would be safe forever.

**Jacob POV**

I was at Ben's house when I saw him read a text message off his phone. I noticed Ben was walking over to me now.

"How are you doing Jacob?" Ben asked me as he sat down next to me.

"Pretty good, I really miss Bella though," I told him.

He was hiding something from me. I was wondering what he was hiding from me.

"I have some news about Bella," he told me while looking down.

I hope she wasn't hurt. That wouldn't be good. I know I've hurt her quite a few times but it was Bella's fault. She was always doing things to make me mad.

"Is something wrong with Bella?" I asked him.

"No, Bella is going out with some guy," he told me.

When I heard that Bella was going out with someone I got mad. I couldn't let Ben see me mad. He would start to know my true colors. I needed to know who was the guy Bella was going out with.

"Who is Bella going out with?" I questioned him.

"His name is Edward Cullen," he told me.

"Do you know where I can find this Edward guy?" I asked him.

"No but I have his cell number," he told me.

He gave me Edward's phone number. I mumbled something about leaving due to an emergency. I had to find this Edward guy. He was going to regret ever dating my Bella. Bella was going to get it too. She probably told him what I did to her. I dialed the number Ben gave me and I heard a guy answer the phone.

"Hello," the guy said.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" I asked him.

"Yea, whose speaking?" he asked me.

"You don't need to know my name. I want to tell you to stay away from my Bella," I practically yelled in the phone.

"I'm not going to stay away from Bella," he yelled back.

"Yes you are. If you see Bella or touch her I'll kill you," I said to him as I hung up on him.

This guy was dead now. Bella is mine and no one else is going to have her. I won't hesitate to kill this guy if he continues to see my Bella. That guy is definitely going to regret meeting her.

**Edward POV**

Finally Jacob called me. I recorded everything he said to me on my cell phone. We needed Jacob to actually come after Bella and try to hurt her to get him in jail. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

I tried reaching Alice so many times last night. She was ignoring all of my calls. I really wanted to talk to her about Edward asking me out. I left her a message on her phone telling her that I needed to talk to her right away.

My phone started ringing. It was Alice. I answered it.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Bella, I am on my way to your dorm right now. Sorry I didn't return your call until now. I was kind of busy last night," Alice said.

"That's okay. I'll see you soon then," I said.

"See you in a little bit," Alice replied.

I shut the phone and waited for Alice to arrive. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and Alice danced her way in.

"You seem really perky today," I said to Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, I had an interesting night. Now what did you need to talk to me about?" Alice asked me.

"Edward asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday and I said yes," I told her.

"He did?" she asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Is it that hard to believe?" I questioned her.

"It's not that. Normally he doesn't ask girls to be his girlfriend. They ask him to go out with him," she told me.

"Maybe he's different now," I said to her.

"Maybe your right. Is it just me or does it look like Edward is planning something lately?" she told me.

"I noticed that but I have no clue what he could be planning," I told her.

"Leave it to me. I got to go now. I need to have a chat with Jasper," she told me.

"I'll see you later then," I told her as she danced out of the room.

I could trust Alice to find out what Edward is planning. If Edward was planning something Jasper and Emmett must know. Otherwise he wouldn't be texting all the time.

**Alice POV**

I was wondering why Edward asked Bella to be his girlfriend. He normally asks them on a date first. I know they like each other a lot but knowing Edward he would be cautious about asking Bella to be his girlfriend.

I wonder what Edward was hiding. I asked him before but he changed the subject real fast. But if Edward was planning something I knew that Jasper must know. Edward always had people help him out with planning things.

I knocked on Jasper's door. The door opened and Jasper stood there gazing at me.

"Hey Jasper," I told him as I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Hey Alice, why are you here?" he asked me.

"I can't come to see my boyfriend," I said to him.

"No, you can come anytime you please," he replied.

"Well I came here to ask you something," I told him.

"What do you want to ask me?" he questioned.

"Why has Edward been acting strange lately?" I asked him.

Jasper froze when I mentioned Edward acting strange. That must mean that Edward is planning something big.

"Come on Jasper you can tell me," I told him as I started kissing his earlobe.

"But Alice," he started to say.

"Not another word Jasper, I know that you know what Edward is planning. Either you tell me or I won't see you for a week," I said.

"Alright I'll tell you but you can't tell Bella," he told me.

"Okay it can't be that bad," I told him.

"We are planning on getting Jacob sent to jail," he told me.

"How are you going to manage that?" I asked.

"Well we are going to get Jacob to send threatening messages to Bella. And possibly get him to come after her," he told me.

"What," I yelled.

"Alice you are overreacting," he told me.

"I am not overreacting. What if something goes wrong? What if Bella gets hurt? Jacob could be dangerous," I told him harshly.

"Edward, Emmett and me will protect Bella. There is always going to be someone around. Nothing can go wrong," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him.

"Of course I'm sure," he told me.

"What will you do when Bella finds out about this plan?" I questioned him.

"She will never know," he told me.

"She will find out sooner or later. You can't keep this a secret," I said.

"It's up to Edward if he wants to tell Bella," he said.

"I got to go. I need to find Edward," I said as I got up and gave Jasper a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you later tonight Alice," he said as I walked to the door.

"Definitely," I said as I left the room.

I can't believe they are putting Bella in danger. Bella could get hurt by this. If she finds out she will be mad and upset. Bella can't find out about this. Edward is going to have a long talk with me. If he is going to go through with his plan he needs me to plan it right.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Edward POV**

I was sitting at Starbucks when Alice called. She told me she wanted to meet me. I agreed to her knowing that she would find a way to meet if I refused. I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to meet me. Did she know about the plan to put Jacob behind bars? She couldn't possibly know that. The guys aren't stupid enough to tell Alice our plan.

Ten minutes later Alice entered the coffee shop. She danced over to me with a grin on her face. I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about.

"So Alice what is so important that you need to meet me?" I asked Alice.

"What have you and Jasper been planning?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Edward, we both know that is a lie. I will just cut to the chase. I know about your plan to put Jacob behind bars," she told me.

I froze when she said that. How could she know about what we were planning? I know I didn't let it slip somehow. She probably learned it from Jasper. She could persuade Jasper to do or tell anything that she wanted.

"Who told you about our plan?" I questioned her.

"Jasper told me," she replied to me.

"How did you get him to tell you?" I asked.

"It was easy. All I needed to do was kiss him and he told me everything that I wanted to hear," she said with a smug look on her face.

I shouldn't have let Jasper know about the plan. Alice is Bella's best friend. If Alice tells Bella about the plan she will be mad at us.

"What else do you want to ask? I know that is not what you wanted to talk about," I told her.

"I want to plan out everything to get Jacob behind bars," she told me.

I just stared at her. Was she stupid or something? Jacob was dangerous. She could get hurt badly. I couldn't let her get hurt. She was my sister and I had to protect her.

"No," I said firmly.

"I'll just go tell Bella about your little plan," she told me as she stood up.

She knew that I didn't want Bella to know about this. She is really evil when she wants something badly.

"Alright you can plan it," I said to her as she sat back down.

"You'll thank me in the end. By the way try not to text message a lot in front of Bella," she told me.

"I'll keep that in mind," I told her.

"Now how far are we in this plan?" she asked me.

"Jacob knows that I'm dating Bella and he called me telling me to stay away from her," I stated.

"That is not even close to getting him in jail. You need something to get him mad. Knowing that you are dating Bella is not doing anything. You need proof," she told me.

"How do I get him to see proof?" I asked her.

"Are you that stupid? I know you don't want Bella to see Jacob but have you ever heard of a camera?" she questioned me.

"So we get a picture of me and Bella together," I told her.

"To get that picture you need to build a relationship with Bella. A simple picture of you two holding hands won't get Jacob that mad. That will work at first but you need a picture of something more," she told me.

"I'll ask Bella to go see a movie with me then," I told her.

"Watch a scary movie," she said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She is scared of scary movies. She'll be jumping into your arms. I can see the same movie and capture a picture of you with Bella in your arms. Then I'll send the picture to Jacob," she told me while grinning.

"Send the picture to Ben instead," I told her.

"Why Ben?" she asked me.

"Ben is pretending to be Jacob's friend. He's our inside man. He can say he was at the movies with his girlfriend when he saw me and Bella," I told her.

"That's a good idea," she replied.

"I'll text message Bella then," I told her as I pulled out my cell phone and text messaged Bella.

_Bella, do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow? – Edward-_

Two minutes later Bella replied.

_Edward, I would love to. What are we going to see? – Bella-_

I immediately text messaged her back.

_Bella, it's a surprise. – Edward –_

A few minutes later she replied.

_Edward, you know I don't like surprises. Will I see you soon? –Bella-_

I replied to her text message.

_Bella, I'll see you in 15 minutes. –Edward-_

"I'm going to leave now Alice. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you to tell you what time we are going to the movies," I told Alice.

"See you Edward," she told me as I got up and walked out of the coffee shop.

Tomorrow was going to be the biggest step in our plan. I had no idea what Jacob would do when he sees Bella in my arms. I could imagine that he would be extremely mad.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe Edward asked me to go to the movies with him tomorrow. I really like Edward a lot. I just felt this connection when I'm with him. I feel safe for the first time. I was always scared and afraid of Jacob coming after me. But with Edward I feel like he can protect me from anything. I wonder if this is love.

I need to call Alice to ask her if she can help me pick out an outfit to wear tomorrow. Knowing Alice she is going to go overboard with picking out my outfit. She thinks all my clothes are plain. Personally I like all of my clothes. They show who I am.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

I had just finished getting ready and I was waiting for Edward to pick me up at Alice's apartment. Alice decided I should get ready at her apartment that way Edward couldn't see what I was wearing. Alice kept insisting that I should wear something sexy tonight. But I told her I rather wear something that is comfortable. Since were going to be in a theatre there is no need to dress fancy. I finally got Alice to pick out something that was casual but fashionable at the same time.

The door bell rang and Alice went to open the door. I saw Edward enter the apartment and he looked amazing even though he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I noticed that he was looking at me from the bottom and his eyes drifted up to my face. I blushed as he stared into my eyes.

"You look beautiful," Edward said to me.

How could he think I was beautiful? I was only wearing skinny jeans and a simple batman t-shirt. Alice decided it would be cute if we both wore something similar to each other. She said it would be fashionable and it was a fashion statement. I went along with it because she would have forced me to wear it anyway.

"You don't look bad yourself," I replied to Edward.

"We have to get going before we miss the movie," Edward announced to me.

"Well, I'm ready to go. See you Alice," I said.

"You two have fun," Alice said while grinning.

I walked out of the door and headed towards Edward's Volvo. Edward opened the door and I got in.

"I was thinking we should go see Prom Night," Edward said to me.

"I wanted to see that movie," I lied.

I absolutely hated scary movies but I didn't what Edward to think I was a coward.

"That's good then. The previews were pretty good too," he said to me.

Edward turned his face towards me and smiled. I smiled back at him. He then shifted his attention to the road again.

During the silence in the car I was thinking about why Alice was smiling so much lately. She only smiles like that when she is plotting something. I was wondering what that evil little pixie was plotting now. Knowing her it was something that will involve me being subject to torture.

Not long after we were at the movie theatre. We headed into the theatre and got tickets for Prom Night. I didn't want to see Prom Night. The previews made the movie seem really scary. I turned the channel on the TV every time I saw previews for the movie. I lied to him telling him that I wanted to see this movie. 

In reality I feared it. Since Edward was going to be there I would be okay. When I'm with Edward I feel like he can protect me from the whole world.

We purchased our snacks and drinks and went to go find seats. We decided to sit in the middle of the theatre in the center. That way we had a good view of the screen.

Soon the movie started. It seemed like it wasn't that bad. Not long after I was getting into the movie it started to get really scary. I didn't notice that I was grabbing on to Edward's t-shirt. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled at him grasping his arm tighter. Not long I freaked out and jumped into Edward's arms. Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered something in my ear.

"It's okay Bella. I'm here," Edward whispered.

I held on to him tightly throughout the rest of the movie. Edward didn't really mind that I was holding on to him tightly. When the credits came on me and Edward grabbed our trash and headed out of the theatre. When we got inside of Edward's Volvo I was still shaking.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked me.

"I guess I'm still scared," I told him.

"How about we go rent a movie and watch it at our dorm. We can pick a something that will make you forget about the movie," he told me.

"Sure, that would be great," I told him as I smiled at him.

**Alice POV**

I was watching Bella at the movie theatre. She kept shaking and she looked terrified. Why did I suggest Edward to take her to see a scary movie? I could have suggested something else that would be faster. I felt like I was sitting here forever.

I really wanted to go over to Jasper's place. Emmett was over at Rosalie's apartment so I could sleep over Jasper's house tonight.

I looked back at Bella and noticed she was holding on to Edward's arm. I grinned at this. Now this was getting somewhere. Maybe it was a good idea I planned this. She needed a push to speed up her relationship with Edward.

I pulled out my cell phone that way I was ready to capture the picture when Bella would be in Edward's arms. If I didn't get this picture we would have to plan something else to set up Jacob to come after Bella. I hated hiding this from her but this was the best thing for her. He didn't want to leave Bella alone so were getting rid of him for her.

Not long after she jumped into Edward's lap. I noticed Edward leaning towards Bella's ear so I decided to take the picture. Yes, I got the picture. Even though I used the flash on my phone Bella was too scared to notice what was going on around her. She was always oblivious to things when she's scared.

I got out of my seat and left the theatre. It would be bad if Bella caught me in the movie theatre. I pulled out my cell and looked at the picture of Edward and Bella. It was a good picture. It looked like Edward was kissing Bella's neck or something. I sent the picture to Ben.

Then I called Jasper.

"Hello," I heard Jasper answer.

"Jasper, I was wondering if I can come over to your place?" I asked.

"You know you don't have to ask. I'll see you soon then," he replied.

"See you in 5 minutes," I said as I shut my phone.

I got in my car and drove off to Jasper's apartment.

**Bella POV**

When we got to our dorm I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. When I got back to my dorm Edward grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom. I got in my bed and waited for Edward to come back.

When he came back he started the movie and he got into his bed. We were watching Step Up 2 the Streets. I got out of my bed and headed towards Edward's bed.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked Edward while shaking a little bit.

"Sure," Edward told me as I got into his bed and snuggled next to him.

"Are you okay? You're still shaking," he said to me.

"I'm still a little shaken from the movie," I told him.

"Well don't worry it's only a movie," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waste.

I always felt safe in Edward's arms. He made everything go away. I fit perfectly in his arms. He made me forget everything that Jacob did to me. I finally felt like I can move on.

Halfway though the movie my eyes were starting to droop. Soon I drifted in to sleep dreaming about Edward.

**Edward POV**

Halfway through the movie I noticed Bella had fallen asleep. I liked having her in my arms. I think I'm falling for her hard but I don't think she's ready for that yet.

I hoped Alice got the picture. We needed to hurry and get rid of Jacob before Bella finds out about the plan. I wanted her to be able to live her life without worries. I wanted to erase Jacob from her completely.

The way things seemed to be going me and Bella seemed to be getting closer to each other. Anytime she would get scared she would come over to my bed and get in. I wanted to erase all of Bella's fears. It hurt me to see her in pain.

I kissed her forehead as I pulled the covers over both us. Not long after I drifted off to sleep.

**Ben POV**

I was hanging out with Jacob in my apartment. We were watching Rambo. I invited him over to hang out. I liked Jacob a lot. He was becoming my best friend but I was worried about what Emmett would say if I told him I really wanted to be Jacob's friend.

I was waiting for Angela to call me. She normally calls me back after I call her. But it's been 5 hours since I last called. It was now 1 am and she should be home.

My phone started to vibrate. I thought it was Angela but it was actually Alice. I had a picture message. When I saw the picture I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward told me they were only going to be hugging. But in the picture he was sucking Bella's neck. How did he manage to do that to Bella?

"Hey Jacob, you have to check this out," I said to Jacob as I handed him my phone.

He took the phone and looked at the picture. His mouth dropped as he looked at the picture.

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That Edward guy was kissing Bella's neck. Bella belonged to me and me alone. He had no right to take her from me.

Never before did I feel so angry. I was angry when Bella left me and ran away but I could forgive her for that. This was different though. I was going to go after Edward. I wanted Edward out of Bella's life permanently. I had to do something to get rid of him.

"Are you okay?" I heard Ben ask me.

"I'm not sure," I told him truthfully.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked me.

"Unless you can help me do something to Edward then no," I told him.

"So what do you have planned?" he asked me.

"A lot of things," I told him as I discussed my plans with him.

**Emmett POV**

I woke up at 6 AM in someone else's bed with a killer headache. I knew I shouldn't have drank that much at this club that I went with Rosalie. Rosalie left early saying she had to finish an essay before class. I decided to drink and just have fun with my buddy from high school that was there.

I looked under the sheets and noticed I wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked around the room. This wasn't Rosalie's apartment. It was way too plain.

I looked beside me and noticed that someone was under the sheets. I pulled the sheet off her body and gasped. I couldn't believe I slept with Angela. This was Ben's girlfriend. How could I do this to my best friend?

I got out of the bed and pulled my pants on and threw my t-shirt on. I grabbed my keys that were on the floor near the door and headed to my jeep. Hopefully Ben or Rosalie would never find out about this.

This was the last time I was drinking in a club by myself.

**Angela POV**

I woke up not knowing I had got home. I remember I was hanging out with Jessica at this club.

I noticed I was wearing absolutely nothing. The door opened at Ben walked in. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. He then noticed something on the floor and bent over to pick it up. When he stood up I noticed he was holding a pair of boxers and a wallet.

I just stared at him wishing I would wake up from this nightmare.

**Ben POV**

I couldn't believe Angela had slept with someone else. I decided to open the wallet to find out who she slept with. By the look of Angela's face she didn't remember anything at all.

My jaw dropped as I saw Emmett's driver license. How could my best friend do this to me? I knew that he would pay for this. I decided I was going to go against Emmett's plan and side with Jacob. I would continue to act like I was helping Emmett out but I was going to make sure Jacob got what he wanted.

"Don't worry Angela I'm not mad for you sleeping with Emmett. I know it wasn't your fault," I said as I hugged Angela.

"I'm sorry," she said to me as she cried in my arms.

I gently rubbed circles on her back comforting her. I was going to make sure Emmett regretted what he did to Angela.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Edward POV**

I wanted to take Bella on a real date. I wanted to spend time with her. Lately she seemed really happy.

"Hey Bella, do you want to do something today?" I questioned.

"Do what exactly?" she replied.

"Something fun," I told her.

"So what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"How about we go bowling?" I asked her.

"Umm, I'm that coordinated," she replied while blushing.

"Don't worry I'll be there to help you and make sure you don't trip. It will be fun," I told her.

"Alright, when are we going?" she asked me.

"How about now?" I said.

"Fine with me," she replied.

"Then let's go," I told her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the bed.

We walked out the door and we got into my Volvo. We drove off and headed towards the bowling alley.

**Bella POV**

We arrived at the bowling alley within ten minutes. When we got inside we rented shoes and headed towards our lane. There were already bowling balls lined on the ball return machine.

"I'm going to warn you I'm not very good at bowling," I told Edward.

"That's alright I'll teach you," he said to me.

Edward went to the score machine and entered our names into the score board.

"Alright I'm up first," he told him.

I watched Edward grab a bowling ball and walk towards the arrows on the lane. He pulled back his arm and let it go. The bowling ball knocked all of the bowling pins down. He walked over to me and smiled.

"You're pretty good," I told him while smiling.

"I've had a lot of practice. It's your turn now," he told me while grinning back at me.

I grabbed a 8 pound bowling ball and walked up to the arrows. I sucked at bowling. I had no coordination. Through out my whole life I never got a strike. But I always had plenty of gutter balls.

I concentrated hard as I pulled my arm back and let it go. I watched as my ball travelled into the gutter. I expected that to happen. I waited for my ball to come back. As soon as it came back I picked it up and walked back to the arrows. I pulled my arm back and let it go. This time my bowling ball knocked over four bowling pins.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked him.

"I used to go bowling every weekend with my family. The more you play the better you get," he told me as her walked over and gave me a hug.

I held him tight but then I had this strange feeling. I felt like I was being watched. Edward let get of me as he looked at my face.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Your face doesn't look like it's just nothing," he told me.

"I feel like I'm being watched," I told him while looking around.

"I assure you that you are not being watched," he told as he hugged me again.

"Maybe you are right," I told him while tightening my arms around his waste.

**Jacob POV**

I was watching Bella and her boyfriend bowling. She couldn't see me from my position near the bathrooms.

Bella always sucked at bowling. I don't understand why she goes bowling if she is just going to embarrass herself. I loved Bella but there are some things you just don't do.

I watched as her boyfriend hugged her. I wished that was me hugging her instead of him. I hated this guy for stealing my Bella away. He was going to get what he deserved.

I wonder why Bella keeps looking around the place. She seemed like she knows someone is watching her. She couldn't possibly see me. It's darker near the bathroom doors.

She must have had a strange feeling of being watched. Now back to their game.

**Bella POV**

We continued our bowling game. It was my final turn. I grabbed the bowling ball and moved to the arrows. I pulled back my arm and let it go. I watched as the bowling ball knocked all the pins down. I started jumping up and down.

I turned around and ran towards Edward and gave him a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as I continued to hug him. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling so I smiled back. I loved Edward's 

crooked grin. I had this strong urge to kiss him. But I was nervous because I didn't know if he wanted me to.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" he asked me.

I couldn't believe he just asked me that. I looked up at Edward's face. I nodded at him. He then he brought his head down towards my head. Our lips met in a chaste kiss. He pulled back a couple of seconds later. I could tell that Edward didn't want to push our relationship too far. But I was fine with that. I was happy just being with him.

Edward went up and grabbed his bowling ball and got another strike. He won the game by a long shot.

We pay for our games and then we left and got into his Volvo. This was a perfect date together. Surprisingly Jacob hasn't texted me in awhile. I was glad for that. I could finally stop worrying about him.

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't believe Bella got a strike. She never got a strike in her life. It must have been luck.

I watched as she went up to Edward and hugged him. That guy was making me really mad. He must think he's the hottest guy in the world. How I wish I could wipe the grin off his face.

The next thing I know Bella is kissing that guy. Now I was really mad. I got up from my hiding spot and went out the back door. It was time to seriously plan my next move.

I was no longer going to go after Bella. I was going to go after Edward Cullen.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Jacob POV**

"Jacob, do you have the gun?" Ben asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get this show on the road," I told him.

"You're not actually going to kill Edward are you?" Ben asked me.

"Of course not, the gun is only to get Bella to come with me," I replied.

"That's a relief. You're helping me to get back at Emmett, right?" he said.

"Don't worry, I told Rosalie she could fix my car in my garage. You can do whatever you want to her," I said to him.

"Thanks man, I'll make sure Edward meets you in the alley," Ben said as he walked out the door.

I was ready to go after Edward. I wasn't going to kill him. I could never kill someone. I just wanted to scare him and get him to cave. I know he would do anything to protect Bella.

I walked out of my house and got into my car. I was glad I had two cars. You never know when one of your cars would break down. I had to work but right after work I would be ready for Edward.

**Ben POV**

I felt guilty that I was putting Edward in jeopardy. I made sure I told Jacob not to harm Edward. I had a feeling Edward would be able to save Bella. I only wanted to get back at Emmett. After I told Jacob I would help him get Edward I felt really bad. Edward was a good guy.

I was walking towards Jacob's garage. I saw a pretty blonde fixing a car.

"Hey Rosalie," I said to her as I walked up to her.

"Hi Ben, how is it going?" she asked me.

"I'm pretty good, how about you?" I said.

"I'm doing fine," she replied.

"Do you want something to drink? You look like you could use something to drink," I told her.

"That would be nice thanks," she said to me.

I left and went into Jacob's house. He had left everything I needed. He even left a pill that would knock her out for a couple of hours. I was going to have a little fun with Rosalie. Then I'll drop by Emmett's house.

I grabbed the coke and poured it in a plastic cup. I then put the pill in the cup. It immediately dissolved. I smiled at myself for coming up with such a good plan.

This was going to be interesting. But before that I had to lead Edward on. I heard from Emmett that Bella was going to be hanging out with Alice today so he would not expect me to tell him the wrong information.

I text messaged Emmett right away.

_Edward, I heard from Alice that Bella is in an alley being held by Jacob near his job. – Ben-_

I received a text message back a minute later.

_Ben, I'll go there right away. –Edward-_

I then text messaged Alice.

_Alice, you might want to keep an eye on Edward. – Ben-_

A couple of minutes later I got a reply back.

_Why should I keep an eye on Edward? –Alice-_

_Alice, just trust me. Something bad might happen. –Ben-_

Alice could obviously tell that something was up. Hopefully she could keep an eye on Edward. Alice was smart and could figure out how to turn this plan in her favor.

Now that that was done I could continue with my plan. Soon Emmett would regret ever sleeping with my Angela.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't find my wallet anywhere. I searched the whole apartment and I still couldn't find it.

"Emmett, what are you looking for?" Jasper asked me.

"I can't find my wallet anywhere," I told him.

"It has to be here somewhere," he told me.

"I searched the whole apartment and I can't find it," I said.

"When was the last time you remember seeing it?" he asked me.

"When I went to the club with some friends," I replied.

"Did you go anywhere after the club?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I said.

"Then you probably left it there," he told me as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

I couldn't believe I left my wallet at Angela's apartment. I knew I would regret going out clubbing that night. I hope her boyfriend didn't find out about what I did to Angela. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Hopefully Angela had my wallet.

**Edward POV**

When I got Ben's text I froze. I had to rescue Bella. Why would Bella go near Jacob's job? She normally steered clear of that part of town. Maybe Jacob tricked her somehow.

I got in my car and headed towards Jacob's job.

**Bella POV**

I was with Alice going shopping. I hated shopping but she insisted I needed to get out more. I let her knowing she would find some way to get me here. What was the point in refusing?

I looked at Alice as she text messaged someone. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing important. But I was wondering what is Edward doing today?" she replied.

"He said he has to catch up on his homework. Why?" I told her.

Alice was starting to freak me out. Something was obviously wrong.

"Why would Ben text me to keep an eye on Edward?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I'll call Edward and ask him what he's doing or planning to do." I told her.

I took out my cell phone and called Edward. He didn't pick up the phone. That was strange. Normally when I call him he always picks up the phone no matter what.

"He's not answering," I told her.

"Maybe he's sleeping. Let's just continue with out shopping. He'll call when he sees he has a missed call," she told me.

"Alright," I replied.

Alice sounded worried for some reason. I wondered what they were worrying about. I knew her and Edward been hiding something from me. I wondered what they were hiding though.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Emmett POV**

I arrived at Angela's house. I sat in my car hesitating to go in. What do I do? Do I apologize to her or do I just ask her for my wallet? I really didn't know what to do right now. I wondered if she was mad at me.

I decided I would apologize and ask for my wallet. I got out of my car and walked up to her apartment door. I knocked on her door and a minute later Angela opened the door.

"Can I talk to you Angela?" I asked her.

"Umm," she said as she hesitated.

"It will only take a minute," I pleaded with her.

"Sure," she told me as she let me entered her apartment.

She walked over and sat on the couch. I walked up to the couch but stood standing.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I was really disrespectful to you. I really didn't mean to sleep with you. I was just really wasted and couldn't think straight," I told her while looking at her.

"Apology accepted. I know you Emmett and I know you wouldn't want to hurt Rosalie that way," she told me.

"I really love Rose. Is it possible for us to just forget what happened? I don't really remember that night anyway. I only remember entering your apartment and then waking up in your bed," I told her.

"I don't remember anything either so I guess I could forget about it. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah, did I leave my wallet here?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you did. But Ben took it. I think Ben went to Jacob's place," she replied.

"Thanks. I better go find Ben then. Bye," I said as I left her apartment and got in my car.

I needed to get my wallet back. I now knew Ben knew I slept with Angela. I needed to find him before he does something that would mess my life up.

**Ben POV**

I grabbed the drink and walked out the door. I walked up to Rosalie.

"Here you go Rosalie," I told her as I handed her the drink.

"Thanks," she told me as she drank it.

After she finished drinking it she went back to working on the car. After five minutes I noticed her eyes were starting to droop. It was only a matter of minutes before she collapsed. Three minutes later she passed out landing on the ground.

I grabbed her and dragged her away from the car and into the house. I threw her on the couch and then went outside to put Emmett's wallet in Rosalie's bag. I then walked back inside and started stripping her clothes out.

Once she was undressed I spread her legs out. I then pulled my pants and boxers down and positioned myself near her entrance.

Right before I was going to thrust inside of her someone pulled me off of her and I landed on my back.

**Emmett POV**

I was glad that I asked Ben a couple of weeks ago where Jacob lived. When I arrived at Jacob's place I saw Rosalie's car in front of his house. I pulled up and got out of my car. I walked around the place and didn't see anyone. I decided I would look inside.

I walked up to the front door and I grabbed the knob and turned. It was open so I walked in. What I saw shocked me.

Ben was about to rape my Rosalie. Before I knew it I ran up to him and threw him of her. He landed on the floor. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards my face.

"We need to talk," I told him as I dragged him outside.

He tried to get free but I held on to him tighter.

"I don't want to speak with you," he told me.

"I'm sorry I slept with your girlfriend. I was drunk and I couldn't think straight," I told him.

"You're not forgiven," he said to me.

"Let me remind you of some things. Do you remember when you got drunk at one of my parties?" I asked him.

"What party?" he said.

"The party I threw the first weekend of school," I told him.

He froze when I mentioned that party. He knew what happened at that party.

"I don't remember that party," he said to me.

"Then let me remind you of what you did. That night you were really drunk. As I was walking with Rosalie to my bedroom I saw you entering a room with Jessica Stanley. I told Rosalie to distract Angela for awhile. An hour later you walked out of the room with your shirt inside out. So I grabbed you and let 

you stay in my room. I didn't want Angela to find out that you slept with Jessica. Do you want to hear the rest?" I asked him.

"No," he said quietly.

He looked really pale. At least he was listening to what I was saying.

"Too bad I'm going to tell you the rest. A month later you told me that you got Jessica pregnant. Now what would Angela say if I told you got Jessica pregnant?" I asked.

"You wouldn't," he said to me.

"Just to tell you I don't remember sleeping with Angela. I'm only assuming I slept with her," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I remember entering her apartment and then I remember waking up in her bed wearing nothing. I don't remember anything in between," I told him.

"So it's possible you didn't sleep her," he asked me.

"Yep," I told him.

"You're not going to tell Angela that I got Jessica pregnant, are you?" he asked me.

"Nope, I just wanted to knock some sense in to you and to make sure we were still friends," I told him.

I noticed his face fell. He seemed like he was regretting something.

"Oh shoot," he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I might have set Edward up," he told me.

"What do you mean by might have?" I asked.

"I sent a text message to Edward that Bella was at an alley near Jacob's job. I told Jacob when he can meet Edward there. Also Jacob has a gun and is going to threaten Edward with it," he told me.

My mouth fell open as I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe he put Edward in danger.

"We better hurry and rescue him," I said as I ran inside.

I put Rosalie's clothes on her and carried her to her car. I put her in the passenger seat and out her seat belt on. I saw her bag on top of the car and noticed something sticking out of it. I walked over and pulled out my wallet. Ben must have put it there.

I put my wallet in my back pocket and walked over to Ben.

"Here take my car and you can follow me to my place," I told Ben.

He nodded as he got into my car. I got in Rosalie's car and put her bag in the backseat. I needed to come up with a plan quick. It was only a matter of time before something happened to Edward or maybe even Bella.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Edward POV**

As soon as I got a call from Ben about Bella being in the alley next to Jacob's job I rushed there immediately. What was Bella thinking?

I walked down the alley looking for Bella. I didn't see her anywhere. Ben did tell me that Bella was here. Was he lying to me or did someone else use his phone? Where is Bella?

I turned around heading back the way I came. As I was walking towards the street I felt something cold on the back of my head.

"If you try to run I'll shoot you and don't even think about calling the police," I heard Jacob's cold voice say.

Oh My Gosh! I can't believe Jacob is holding a gun to my head. This was a set up but who set me up? Was it Ben or did Jacob use Ben's phone. Or maybe Ben was on Jacob's side. I'm in trouble now.

I have to stay calm. I have to stay calm. If I freak Jacob might shoot me. But he might even be bluffing.

Maybe I could run for it. No, that wouldn't work.

"Now you are going to call Bella and tell her to meet you here," he told me harshly.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Bella's number.

"Hey Edward," I heard Bella answer.

**Bella POV**

I was at my dorm with Alice. We had just finished shopping. She wanted me to try on every outfit she bought me. I did what she said knowing that if I refused she would make me do it anyway.

An hour later we left and headed to my dorm. When we got to my dorm we started to put all of my new clothes away.

My phone started ringing as we were putting my clothes in my closet. I went and grabbed my phone and noticed that it was Edward calling. I answered the phone.

"Hey Edward," I said to him on the phone.

"Bella, I need you to do exactly what I'm going to say," he said to me in a rush.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing is wrong. I need to you to meet me at the alley next to Club Dynamite Karaoke. And whatever you do don't let Alice know where you are going. Can you do that for me Bella?" he said to me.

"Yea, I'll see you soon," I told him as I hung up.

I could tell something was wrong with Edward but I had no idea what. His voice sounded a little shaky. I wonder what was going on. I turned toward Alice and noticed she was looking at me distrustfully.

"So Bella what did Edward want with you?" Alice asked me.

"He wants to meet me at his job so we can go on a date," I lied to her.

"Oh okay then," she replied.

I could tell she didn't believe me but she knows she's not going to be able to get any more information from me.

"Well I'll be going then," I said to Alice as I grabbed my purse and car keys and headed out the door.

**Jacob POV**

I can't believe this was going so well. I would have expected Edward to run but he is actually doing exactly what I want him to do. Even if he did run I wouldn't shoot him. I would have lied and said I had Bella in my car.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Ben. Ben answered his phone right away.

"Hey I need your help," I said to Ben on the phone.

"What can I help you with?" I heard him reply.

"Can you meet me at my place? Everything is all set," I told him.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you there," he said to me over the phone.

I hung up and looked at Edward. He wasn't even shaking. How could this guy not be scared that he had a gun to the back of his head? If I was in his shoes I would be shaking like crazy. I think I should bring him along with me.

I took the gun and pulled it away from his head and then I swung it at his head. I then placed my gun in my back pocket. He collapsed immediately. I looked at his head to see if he was bleeding. Good thing I didn't see any blood. I grabbed him and started dragging him to my car. I tied his hands and feet. I gagged him through him in my trunk.

This was going really well. Soon Bella will belong to me, forever. I walked back into the alley. I still had my gun in my back pocket. I know that once Bella sees the gun she will do whatever I say.

**Emmett POV**

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked Ben.

"That was Jacob. He has Edward and Bella is soon going to be coming face to face with Jacob," he told me.

"How do you know he had Edward?" I asked him.

"He said everything is set which means that he has Edward and he's going to have Bella soon," he told me.

"Let me call Alice," I told him.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Emmett," I heard her answer.

"Alice, do you know where Bella is?" I asked her.

"She left about five minutes ago to go on a date with Edward," she replied.

"She's not going on a date with Edward," I told her.

"I figured that. She was acting pretty weird. So what's going on with Bella?" she asked me.

"Jacob has Edward and I believe Bella is going to meet Edward," I said to her.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked me.

"That's what Ben told me," I told her.

"We have to stop her," she told me.

"Ben and I are going to call the police and tell them what is going on. We will get the police to go to Jacob's place. Don't worry we will rescue Bella," I said to her.

"I hope you are right," she said to me.

"Well I got to go. Keep your cell on. I'll call you when I get more information," I told her.

I closed my cell and looked at Ben.

"Come on we are going to the police station," I told him as I got up from the couch and grabbed my keys.

"Alright man," he told me as he followed me.

We walked out of my apartment and got into my car. Ben and I were the only ones who could help Edward and Bella out. We were going to get them back alive.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

As soon as I reached the alley near the club I couldn't find Edward anywhere. He told me to meet him here. Why would he tell me to meet me in an alley? Something wasn't right here.

I turned around and started walking back the way I came. Maybe Edward was waiting for me in the club.

All of a sudden I felt someone cover my mouth. I started freaking out.

"Hello Bella," I heard Jacob say in my ear.

I can't believe Jacob was here. Edward promised me he would always be here with me. But I don't see him here now. What was I going to do?

"Now Bella, unless you want Edward to get hurt you are going to listen to what I say," he told me harshly.

Jacob moved his hand away from my mouth.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella, he won't be escaping anytime soon," he said with an evil grin.

Before I could respond he covered my mouth again. I tried to escape but I couldn't get free. He was too strong and I wasn't strong enough to fight him.

"Do you want to see Edward?" he asked me.

I nodded. Maybe he could lead me to him. As long as I could see Edward I knew I would be safe.

"You will have to wait until we get to my house," he said to me.

I bit his hand hard. He pulled his hand back and slapped me.

"If I were you I would be good Bella," he said as he pulled out a gun.

I started to cry now. I couldn't believe he was pointing a gun at me. I was so scared right now.

"Bella, remember that you are mine and no one else's," he said harshly as he pointed the gun at my head.

He started to drag me to his car. He opened the door and pulled out a rope. He then ties my hands and then my feet. I knew there was no way I could escape now. He threw me into the backseat in his car.

He got in and started driving off. I knew that I was screwed now.

**Emmett POV**

We arrived at the police station in record time. We all got out of the car and walked into the police station.

"Can I help you guys?" an officer asked us.

"Actually you can," I said to him.

"What can I do for you then?" he asked.

"My brother and his girlfriend got kidnapped," I told the officer.

"Do you have any proof?" the officer asked.

"Ben, do you have any proof?" I asked as I turned toward Ben.

Ben looked at me like I was stupid or something.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something stupid?" I asked him.

"No, I really don't have any proof," Ben told me.

I looked at him with my jaw dropped.

"Ben, don't you have any text messages from Jacob?" Alice asked Ben.

"Yea but they only say he's going to make Edward pay or he was going to get Bella somehow," Ben told Alice.

"Hold on, how do you know that this guy was going to kidnap your friends?" the officer asked us.

"Umm, Ben befriended Jacob and he tells us everything Jacob says," I said to him.

"Are you leaving anything out?" the officer asked.

"Well we kind of told Jacob where we went and made sure Edward, my brother, do things to Bella to make Jacob jealous," I said to the officer.

"What kind of things did your brother do to this girl?" the officer asked me.

Oh gosh! He thought I was suggesting that Edward slept with Bella.

"Nothing too bad. They only hugged and kissed once," I said to the officer.

"Now how do you know this guy kidnapped Edward and Bella?" the officer asked.

"Jacob told me himself he was going to threaten Edward with a gun and get him to call Bella to meet him. Then he was going to take them to his house," Ben said to the officer.

"I will look into this," the officer said as he turned around.

"Are you just going to walk away?" I heard Alice yell.

**Alice POV**

"Are you just going to walk away?" I yelled at the officer.

I was extremely mad. This officer was acting like this wasn't important at all. He didn't believe us at all. But I actually had proof of Jacob threatening Edward.

"Your story is not worth looking into. You don't have any real proof. I can't do anything until I have proof," the officer said to me.

He was about to turn to go back to his desk when I stopped him.

"I actually have proof," I told him smugly.

"How come you didn't mention this earlier?" the officer asked me.

I could tell the officer thought I wasn't telling the truth.

"Well I got the proof after you asked that question," I told him.

"I'm leaving," the officer said.

"Wouldn't a picture be enough proof to tell you that we are telling the truth?" I asked the officer.

"It would if you actually had a picture," the officer said to me in an exhausted tone.

"Well you're in luck. I just received a picture message from my boyfriend with a picture of Jacob holding a gun to Edward's head," I said to the officer.

"Let me see it," the officer said to me.

I pulled out my cell phone and opened it. I pulled up the picture of Jacob holding a gun to Edward's head. I showed it to the police officer.

He looked at it for awhile. Then he turned his head to me.

"I can't believe you guys were telling the truth," he said to us.

"Well if the police actually listened to what people say maybe we could save people's lives," I said back to him.

The police officer looked at me in disbelief. He probably never met a woman who would talk back to a police officer.

"I'll get some of my men to help get your friend's back. But I'm going to need an address," he said to us.

I nodded at the police officer why Ben told the officer where Jacob lived. At least we were getting somewhere now.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review. Also I have a new story out called Second Chance. Check it out and tell me what you think of it.


	15. Chapter 15 Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Emmett POV**

"How did you manage to get that picture?" I asked Alice on our way to Jacob's house.

"I just told Jasper to follow Edward," Alice told me.

Why would she just send Edward to do something like that? How could she know that something was going to happen?

"Why did you send Jasper to follow Edward?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I just knew something bad was going to happen. At least we can finally end this," Alice said as she gazed out the window.

Alice never ceases to amaze me. Somehow she always knows when people are in trouble or something big is going to happen. Like she told Edward before school started that he was going to find the love of his life. He told Alice that she was just being crazy. But look now and he has Bella.

"Your one amazing pixie," I told her while laughing.

"Why thank you. I always try to help people in need," Alice said smugly.

We were approaching Jacob's house now. I stopped two houses away from Jacob's house. I didn't want Jacob to figure out that we were setting him up. I noticed a couple of police officers hiding in the bushes.

I looked at Alice and I saw her biting her nails. Of all times I've been around Alice. I have never seen her bite her nails. Things must be pretty bad if she's biting her nails.

This is going to get rough.

**Edward POV**

I woke up noticing someone was laying on me. I opened my eyes and noticed that Bella was curled into my side. I gently shook her awake.

I noticed that her hand was about to slap me. I grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Bella it's me Edward."

"Oh, Edward I was so scared," she said as she buried her head into my neck.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here," I told her confidently.

"How are you sure?" she asked me with sad eyes.

She looked so sad when she said that. All I wanted to do was make her feel better. I didn't want her to feel this pain.

"Trust me," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her.

I looked around the room. It was pretty bare. I assumed we were in an attic. There was no possible way to get out but through the door that was across the room.

"Edward, do you promise you won't leave me?" she asked softly.

"Bella, I would never leave you. I love you. You are my world. For this short amount of time I've been with you I found out that I can't live without you. You are my life. Without you there is no reason for me to be alive," I told as I gazed into her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered softly.

The next thing I noticed I heard someone walking up the stairs. I saw the door open and Jacob walked into the room.

"It's nice to see you two awake," Jacob said as he looked at us.

My arms tightened around Bella. I would not let Jacob hurt her.

"Soon Bella it will be just me and you. I'll let you two say your goodbyes," Jacob said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

I noticed Bella was crying.

"Bella, I promise you we are both going to escape this place," I told her.

"I hope so," she said softy as she tightened her arms around me.

All of a sudden I heard a loud noise downstairs. I wonder what was going on. Bella was looking at the door with a frightened expression on her face.

I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. I tightened my hold on Bella as I gazed at the door. The door slowly opened up and police officer stepped into the room.

"Are you two Bella and Edward?" the officer asked us.

"Yes," I said.

"I will escort you two out of the house," the officer told us.

I nodded as I helped Bella stand up. She was shaking so badly. I then lifted her up bridal style and walked towards the officer. For once Bella was not complaining about me carrying her.

When we got outside I noticed that Jacob was handcuffed and sitting in the back of a police car. Also I saw Emmett and Alice standing next to an officer.

The officer escorted us to an ambulance so we can get checked up. As they were looking over Bella I put my hand in my pocket and felt the ring I bought for Bella in my pocket. Even though so much was going on I wanted to be with Bella. She was the love of my life.

When the EMT was done looking at Bella he turned to me. I ignored him as I took Bella's hand and got down on one knee.

**Bella POV**

I noticed Edward grabbed my hand and got down on one knee.

Oh My God, he's not doing what I think he's doing.

"Bella, ever since you first walked into my life I felt a connection to you. Every minute of everyday it seems like I fall deeper into love. Knowing that your in pain makes me in pain. You are the sun in my world. You shine so bright. I love you. Will you marry me?" he said to me with such confidence.

I covered my hands over my mouth as tears slipped down my face. I can't believe he's proposing to me.

I looked into Edward's eyes and noticed love in them.

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward slipped a ring on to my finger and hugged me.

"I love you Edward," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Bella. Forever and ever," he whispered in my ear.

Somehow everything was going to be good from now on.

* * *

**I know that I haven't updated in awhile. I had a serious case of writers block and then I got tired of this story. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
